


Like a Hit in the Head

by KarmaSpitter



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M, Slight blood but it gets healed right away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 04:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18175736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaSpitter/pseuds/KarmaSpitter
Summary: When Taelia messes up her dummy practice and Anduin is just trying to be helpful.Flynn is not helping.





	Like a Hit in the Head

Taelia had been practicing her strikes at a dummy as she usually did when no one was available for dueling. She didn't mind, after all it gave her a chance to try out some interesting abilities she'd been meaning to practice.  
She'd just performed a spin she'd witnessed some Tortollans doing when she heard a short clapping. Just as she went to swing her hammer at the dummy again, glancing over her shoulder to see Anduin Wrynn standing nearby observing her practice.  
  
This startled her as she hadn't addressed him properly and turned towards him, only to be smacked in the side of her head by the dummy's wooden boards. She fell over, clutching at the side of her head. Cursing under her breath as she drew her hand back, only to see a little bit of blood.  
"Oh for fuck's sake." she cursed aloud before looking up to a surprised Anduin. "King Wrynn, I apologize for my language, I'll just run along to find a healer. I think Cyrus knows..."  
She trailed off, as she had been rambling out her apology. Anduin had approached her. He raised his hand up to the wounded side of her head, from a minor cut where the blood had come from. His fingers glowed faintly, bringing forth almost a sort of calm as the pain seemed to fade away instantly after a moment.  
  
When he finally pulled away, Taelia felt at the side of her head to find that the cut was now gone.  
Blinking in surprise, she looked up to Anduin who only gave her a small smile. "No need." he said, giving a nod of his head before wandering off in the direction of Proudmoore Keep.

  
She stared after him, even after he had disappeared from sight. Speechless as to how calm and kind he'd been. She smiled a bit, before realizing that she was being watched.  
Glancing to her right, she noticed Flynn leaning on a wall nearby. Blending in, as he called it. Though in actuality it was how he'd spy on people in plain sight.  
"Flynn." she said, crossing her arms.  
He raised his hands in mock defeat. "I didn't say a word, Tae." he replied. He paused for a moment, hand scratching at his chin as he paced over to Taelia. "I mean if you want to go and romance a monarch I won't be the one to stop you."  
"Flynn! I'm not trying to romance the king of Stormwind!" she exclaimed.  
He held up his hands. "Didn't say you were, love." he replied before smiling at her. "Now if you were trying to, word is that the young king doesn't have a single marriage proposal lined up."  
  
Taelia covered her face with her hands. Apparently trying to decide between drinking her shame away at the Snug Harbor or punching Flynn. Maybe both. He must've assumed this as he was purposely staying out of punching range.  
She decided instead to turn on her heel, leaning down to pick up her hammer when Flynn spoke up again, "Tae, do me a favor and save me a piece of cake at the wedding."  
Taelia paused for a moment before chuckling and looking over her shoulder. "Don't you have a certain Spymaster to bother?" she asked, noting how Flynn tensed a bit before looking away.  
"I don't have the foggiest what you're talking about." he retorted.  
She stood up and turned back to Flynn, her eyebrow raised. "Uh-huh, sure you don't, Fairwind."

Taelia wandered back towards the Tradewinds proper, after sassing at Flynn a few more times. Sticking out her tongue at the rogue one last time.  
  
  
Flynn leaned his shoulder into the wall before he chuckled after a few moments. "Taelia Wrynn does have a nice ring to it." he said to himself.

Oh, he'd have to use that on Taelia next time. That was just too good to waste.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so deep into Anduin/Taelia that I might as well keep writing it because its 2019 and idgaf.


End file.
